Kingdom Hearts Summer Days
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine finish school and they wonder what they could do during their summer. Sorry for such bad description! I have no idea what to put here!
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts: Summer Days. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

"Alright. Pencils down, everybody!" Xemnas said in his calm and patient voice.

"Pass your examinations forward and remain seated. When I have all your examinations, you may quietly pack up and head into the hallways."

I handed my examination to Roxas, who sat in front of me. He turned around and smiled at me and passed our examinations to Axel in front of us. I looked to my left and saw Kairi bouncing up and down in her seat and Xion rolling her eyes directly across from her. Sora had a glazed look on his face as if he had candy during our exams and was on a sugar rush, Ventus was trying to fall asleep while Terra and Aqua stared at Vanitas, who was beat boxing. I pushed my blond hair away from my face and saw Saix go over to Vanitas.

"I have all your examinations. You may quietly pack up and leave and have a good holiday as well."

I picked up my baby blue messenger bag and put my pencils, pens, calculator, ruler and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince book back into my bag. I stood up and brushed the eraser shavings off my blue plaid skirt. I fixed my white t-shirt and matching plaid tie and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder. Roxas put his backpack on and fixed his blue plaid pants. He put his arm around my shoulder and I held his hand. We stepped out into the hallway and heard many goodbye conversations.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted.

I turned and saw Kairi running over to me. Roxas kissed me on the cheek and lead Sora to the nurse.

"So, what are you going to do on your summer vacation?" She said, linking her arm in mine.

"Well… I planned on drawing and hanging with Roxas and the rest of you guys."

Kairi sighed.

"You?" I asked.

"Sora and I are going to my villa in the mountains in August for his sugar issue."

I smiled. Sora and his sweets.

"Well, Roxas and I are going to Twilight Town to have sea salt ice cream today. Do you and Sora want to come with us?"

"Hmm… Are you sure we won't be intruding on something?"

She smirked.

"Not unless Roxas is going to spring something up on me."

"Okay, I'll come. I just hope Sora learned his lesson." She said, frowning.

"Should we go see if he's okay."

"Yeah."

We arrived at Twilight Town at sunset and made our way up to the top. Roxas passes around the ice cream. Kairi sat down next to Sora while I sat on the other side of her next to Roxas.

"So, this was our last year of high school…" Kairi said.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Unicorns…ponies…rainbows… wait, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

Kairi sighed. "One sugar-free piece of candy is all you're going to get from now on. 'Kay, Sora?"

"Awwww….."

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to work at an academy to help other Keyblade wielders and such." Roxas replied.

"That's cool." I said.

"I'm going to work with Shiki at a designing studio." Kairi said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Sora? What are you going to do?" Roxas asked, casually.

"Uhh… work with little children." He said.

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm going to become an artist because I'm getting a lot better with my artist skills…" I replied, trailing off.

"Do you want to help me and Shiki with our designs?" Kairi asked. "It could help your artist career."

"Sure, I'd love that." I replied.

"Mmm.. We should get together like this everyday." Roxas replied.

"Yeah. Hey, Kairi… Does Sea Salt count as my candy?" Sora asked.

"No, but I can make it." She smirked.

"Noooooo!"

I laughed and Roxas, Kairi and Sora joined in.

"Tomorrow, same time?" Kairi asked, getting up and helping Sora to his feet.

"Oops." He said.

Sora dropped his ice cream and we watched as it fell and landed on Saix's dark blue hair.

Roxas was on his feet now and pulled me to my feet. We ran back into the station and saw Saix come in.  
I giggled. The ice cream was melting between in his eyes.

"Sora.. Where are you?" Saix asked.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing and Kairi joined in. Roxas pushed Sora out into the open, who was singing a happy song.

"Come on, Sora. We're going to see a doctor." Saix said, smugly.

Kairi sighed. "I guess I should go too. Bye guys."

"Bye." We said and watched as she followed Sora and Saix out of the station.

"So?" Roxas asked, taking my hand.

"Yeah." I replied.

Roxas kissed me and then led me out of the station.

"Until tomorrow." I said.

"Until tomorrow, then." Roxas replied.

I watched Roxas walk back to his apartment building and then I walked back to the Old Mansion.  
The End.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts: Summer Days - Pizza Day. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

Summer Vacation this year was boring beyond measure. The only times that were interesting to me were when I could go hang out with my sister Kairi, her boyfriend, Sora and my boyfriend, Roxas. Today was pizza night and we were gonna hang out at Axel's pizzeria.

I hummed to myself as I walked into Axel's pizzeria.

"Hey, Nami! The usual?" Axel shouted over the noise.

"Mmm…" I said, taking in the smell. "Yeah."

I sat down at the usual table I sat at with my friends and Roxas came in shortly after. He saw me and sat down next to me.

"Are Sora and Kairi coming still?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were right behind me. Did Axel ask?"

"Yup, the usual."

Sora and Kairi walked in and Sora had a glazed look on his face. Kairi led Sora over to us.

"Sorry. Sora's been eating candy again,"

She had Sora sit across from me and she sat down across from Roxas.

"No more ice cream, Sora." Kairi said, sternly.

"Aww…"

Axel came up to our table.

"I present you two lovely couples with your usual pizza and Kairi, I made Sora a sugar-free one."

"Thanks Axel." Kairi replied.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks Axel."

"Anytime. Anytime." He replied, going back to making pizza and taking orders.

I took a bite out of the supreme pizza that I shared with Roxas and tasted the bread, tomato sauce, pepperoni, sausage, green and red peppers in my mouth.

"Axel's finest again." Roxas replied.

Sora was eating his pizza, slowly and Kairi was eating hers at a normal pace being careful not to burn her mouth. A while later, after we all finished our food, we realized Sora was no longer in a sugar rush which was a relief. We got up from our table, paid Axel and left. We were barely outside the door when Sora dipped Kairi and gave her a kiss and Roxas did the same with me.

"So, next week?" Kairi asked.

"Um… how about milkshakes?" Roxas suggested.

"That's a good idea." Sora replied.

"Okay, well I have to go. Designer stuff." Kairi replied.

"I'll come with you." I said.

We waved and said goodbye to Sora and Roxas and headed to our designer studio where Shiki was waiting.  
End


	3. Chapter 3

_Kingdom Hearts: Summer Days - Milkshake Day. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

"So, Nami. Where are we going for milkshakes with Sora and Roxas?" I asked.

"Umm… Doesn't Xion own a place we can go to?" Namine replied.

"Yeah. You want me to text the guys? Or do you want to do it?"

"You don't need to Kai. There they are now." Namine pointed.

Roxas was leading Sora away from Saix's sweet shop. Roxas saw us and dragged Sora over to us.

"Milkshakes, now? I know a place." Roxas asked, urgently.

"Xion's?" I asked.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"Okay, we'll go now." Nami said.

I helped Roxas carry Sora to Xion's milkshakes and pastry Shoppe across the street.

"Hi guys!" Xion beamed. "You want the usual?"

"Yes, please." Nami said, waving hello.

We sat down in a set of chairs with a table by the door. I put Sora by the window and sat down next to him as Roxas and Namine sat across from us. Xion came over with our milkshakes and then left to go help Demyx.

"Mmm…" I said, taking a sip of my strawberry milkshake.

"Xion does know how to whip up a good milkshake." Nami said.

"What flavor did you guys get?" I asked.

"Strawberry banana." Nami said.

"Banana." Roxas said.

"Raspberry." Sora said.

"You, Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Strawberry."

"So, what are we gonna do next week?" Nami asked.

"Diner?" I suggested.

"Ooh! I've never been to a diner before!" Sora said.

"No sweets, Sora." I said, knowing what came to his mind.

"Aw! Come on, Kairi! It's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." Roxas said.

"Sweets are like your crack, Sora. You have to stop." Nami said.

Sora pouted and asked meekly, "Can I have one piece a day?"

"How about twice a week?" I suggested, feeling bad.

"Okay." He beamed.

When we finished our milkshakes, we left and I took Sora to my house to keep an eye on him.  
End


	4. Chapter 4

_Kingdom Hearts: Summer Days - Diner Date. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Sora replied.

"Hello! May I- Oh! Hey, guys!"

Yuffie walked up to us.

"Yuffie?! You work here?!" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Squall's manager. Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Aerith, Tifa, Cloud and Cid work here too."

"Cool." I smiled. "Can we get a table?"

"Sure! And, you don't even have to order either. Our Moogle friend, Joe-" Yuffie began.

"Joe works here?! Where is he?!" Sora asked.

"I'll bring him over to your table." Yuffie said.

"Take us to a table now!" Sora practically shouted.

Yuffie lead us to a nearby table and quickly brought Joe to our table.

Joe was a wizened old Moogle. I wonder where Sora knew him from.

"Sora… Is that you? It sure has been a long time." Joe said, trying to fly over to Sora.

"Joe! Please don't!" Yuffie said.

I put my hands under Joe just in case he fell. He landed in front of Sora and held his hand-paw thing.

"Boy, Joe! Its only been five years since I last saw you in Radiant Garden!" Sora said.

Joe coughed. "Excuse me." He coughed again. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Five years can age a Moogle unlike you humans, Sora."

"Oh, Joe! I've missed you so much!" Sora said, tears in his eyes.

"Roxas, Namine and Kairi, this is my friend, Joe."

I waved and Nami and Roxas said hello.

As we sat down at the table, a little and younger Moogle came over to our table.

"Dad! Did you take orders?" The little Moogle replied, the bow in her pompom swaying.

"No… no, I didn't, Sophia but please bring me my special soup and bring sea salt ice cream for my friends."

"Alright, papa. I'll have mom help."

Sophia flew into kitchen and seconds later flew back our ice cream and her mom with Joe's soup.

"Joe! I put a drop of honey in your soup this time." Yolanda, Joe's wife and Sophia's mom replied.

"Alright. Thank you."

Sophia gave us our ice cream and Yolanda replied, "Now, don't worry about paying. Any friend of Leon's gang and Joe's is already paid for."

We nodded and said our thanks. I snuggled up next to Sora and he put his arm around me. Roxas and Namine did the same. After a few minutes of conversation with Joe and Aerith coming back to Joe's soup dish and Joe himself back to the kitchen, we said our goodbyes and left Leon's diner.

"Movies, tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, Xemnas' cinemas." Namine replied.

We waved goodbye to each other and left for our houses.  
End


	5. Chapter 5

_Kingdom Hearts: Summer Days - Cinema Date. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

I met up with Namine and we walked to the movies together. WE met Sora and Roxas later on and saw the movie theater coming into view.

"Any idea what we should see?" Namine asked.

"Umm… well, I heard that Axel, Xion and the rest of the organization made a movie." Roxas replied.

"Are you in it, Roxas?" I asked.

"No. I was busy with my job and hanging with you guys," He smiled. "But they got Ventus to stand in for me."

"Who's in it?" Sora asked.

"All the members of the organization, Kami as myself, Diz and Repliku." Nami said.

"It's supposed to be a comedy movie." Roxas replied.

We walked into the movie theater and paid for our tickets to see the Org movie, "The new Organization."

"Xemnas isn't good with naming things is he?" I asked.

"No, he's not." Xion said, walking over to us.

"It's the opening premiere. Xemnas hopes it becomes a major success." She said.

"I hope so. Nobody wants Xemnas to explode." Roxas said.

"Well, the movie's in theater fourteen. I'll see you there." She said, walking to theater fourteen.

We walked to theater number fourteen and took seats in the back. Demyx came around and handed out food and drinks and then sat down as the movie began.

"Wow! That was awesome!" I said.

"What are we gonna do next week?" Namine asked.

"…Sora and I are leaving for my villa in the mountains next week." I said.

"Ohh…." Namine replied, sadness crossing her face.

Roxas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure we have fun while they're gone." Roxas whispered.

Namine smiled. "Okay."

Sora and I smiled too.  
End


End file.
